1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a navigation apparatus, and in particular to a navigation apparatus which carries out a search of a geographical point based on speech recognition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Navigation apparatuses which guide drivers by providing a travel route to a destination or a specific place such as a restaurant, a gas station or the like have become widespread.
In a navigation apparatus, when a destination is inputted or a geographical point of interest (POI: Point Of Interest) is specified, input from a display device is normally used. In addition, recently, input by speech recognition is also used in view of its simple operation and convenience during driving provided by a hands-free operation.
In such a navigation apparatus, due to the possibility of misrecognition in the case of speech input, the recognition result needs to be confirmed by speech output and/or image output.
Conventionally, in the case where there is misrecognition, a software keyboard on a touch panel or a remote control provided in a navigation apparatus is operated to correct the misrecognition.
Further, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-316386 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-330488, correction of misrecognition by speech has also been proposed.
However, in the method where a software keyboard on a touch panel or a remote control is operated, many operations must be repeatedly carried out for correcting misrecognition, and this is troublesome inside an environment such as an automobile. Further, this method loses the simple operation and the convenience by the hands-free operation that are the merits of speech recognition.
Further, in the case where misrecognition is corrected by speech as in the above-mentioned Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publications, the user operation is easy, but the burden at the apparatus side becomes large.